


Sway to the Music

by NebulaEyes



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anxious Crowley (Good Omens), Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awkwardness, Crack, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dancing and Singing, First Kiss, For a Friend, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I put that tag because I'm paranoid, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Song Lyrics, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulaEyes/pseuds/NebulaEyes
Summary: Crowley is on his way to tell the angel something important. Something that he's wanted to say for six thousand years when he walks in on his angel singing and swaying his hips to the music. Not only that, but the angel is only in a button up shirt with rolled up sleeves, NO BOW-TIE, pants, and shoes. Crowley doesn't quite know what to do. Will he get passed his tongue being tied and tell the angel, or will it come out in a more...obvious way?(I'm not an expert on crack fic, but I believe this is complete crack while still holding some form of romance.)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	Sway to the Music

**Author's Note:**

> So, this came about from a conversation a friend and I had.
> 
> Friend: *Sends YouTube link* "This song reminds me of Crowley too much now."
> 
> Me: *Listens to song* "OMG...you're right! Now all I can picture is after the Apocanope...Aziraphale singing this as he's walking through the bookshop, organizing and then Crowley walks in and witnesses him singing it and swaying his hips."
> 
> Friend: "YES!"
> 
> Me: "I almost want to write it, but I have to stop laughing first!"
> 
> Friend: "DOOOOO ITTTT!"
> 
> Me: "It would probably...very quickly...end up being an E or an M due to the swaying hips."
> 
> Friend: "Even if it's less than 300 words it will still be great!"
> 
> Me: "You just wanna see it happen! Good God! It'll be the first time I write crack...INTENTIONALLY."

"Okay, calm down, Crowley. It's just four words. One of which you've been saying since Eden. Just say it!" He tried to encourage himself as he drove towards the bookshop, going the actual speed limit, mainly due to the fact that he was still incredibly nervous. After six thousand years of silently saying it, and a whole year after they survived their so called 'trials', he just wanted to say it verbally in case the angel was unfortunately dense in that regard. "Now, just like you practiced! Angel, I love you! No! That's stupid! He'll probably say he's not an Angel anymore...just...ARGH! Aziraphale, I love you. Yeah, that, it's not that bloody difficult!" All too soon, he pulled up to the side of the bookshop and groaned in dismay. "Okay, c'mon, you are the original tempter. You can do this."

He got out of the car, and heard something strange. At first, he thought perhaps his Bentley had gotten a new taste in music, but no, that couldn't have been right, because she was just playing 'Crazy Little Thing Called Love' on his way over. He new the band and he knew the song. A human friend of his had sat down with him and laughed about it. She said it reminded her so much of him and how he dressed and acted. She saw straight through the facade like Aziraphale did, and they knew a lot of the song wasn't true, but it was...to a point. However, when he realized where the music was coming from, all memory and all thoughts of what he had planned had completely flown out of his mind.

He miracled the bell to be mute as he slowly walked in and what he witnessed nearly caused him to go snake. Heat flushed to his cheeks, and he swore, if he were a cartoon, blushing and flustered steam would be coming out of his ears as he not only heard his angel singing the song, but swaying his hips side to side as he organized his books, his back turned towards him. If that wasn't enough, he wasn't wearing his ancient coat, his vest, or his bow tie. He was wearing beige pants, brown shoes, and a light blue button up dress shirt, but the first two buttons were undone, and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. The song ended, but Aziraphale waved a hand and restarted it from the beginning. All Crowley could do was stand there and watch the angel's hips sway as he danced around the bookshop, not noticing him one bit.

_Well your CD collection looks shiny and costly._   
_How much did you pay for your bad Moto Guzzi?_   
_And how much did you spend on your black leather jacket?_   
_Is it you or your parents in this income tax bracket?_

_Now tickets to concerts and drinking at clubs_   
_Sometimes for music that you haven't even heard of._   
_And how much did you pay for your rock'n'roll t shirt_   
_That proves you were there_

_That you heard of them first?_   
_How do you afford your rock'n'roll lifestyle?_   
_How do you afford your rock'n'roll lifestyle?_   
_How do you afford your rock'n'roll lifestyle?_

_Ah, tell me._   
_How much did you pay for the chunk of his guitar,_   
_The one he ruthlessly smashed at the end of the show?_   
_And how much will he pay for a brand new guitar,_

_One which he'll ruthlessly smash at the end of another show?_   
_And how long will the workers keep building him new ones?_   
_As long as their soda cans are red, white, and blue ones._   
_And how long will the workers keep building him new ones?_

_As long as their soda cans are red, white, and blue ones._   
_Aging black leather and hospital bills,_   
_Tattoo removal and dozens of pills._   
_Your liver pays dearly now for youthful magic moments,_

_But rock on completely with some brand new components._   
_How do you afford your rock'n'roll lifestyle?_   
_How do you afford your rock'n'roll lifestyle?_   
_How do you afford your rock'n'roll lifestyle?_

_Excess ain't rebellion._   
_You're drinking what they're selling._   
_Your self-destruction doesn't hurt them._   
_Your chaos won't convert them._

_They're so happy to rebuild it._   
_You'll never really kill it._   
_Yeah, excess ain't rebellion._   
_You're drinking what they're selling._

_Excess ain't rebellion._   
_You're drinking,_   
_You're drinking,_   
_You're drinking what they're selling_

Aziraphale turned around, and all Crowley could say was, "Ngk!"

"Oh! I didn't hear you come in!" Aziraphale said with a blush on his cheeks as he snapped his fingers and miracled his usual attire on.

Crowley quickly shook his head and snapped his fingers, returning it to what he saw the angel swaying back and forth in. He also was hoping and praying that the angel didn't notice the bulge in the front of his pants. "A-Angel...you...that...what I saw...you're not wearing...I...well, that is to say..."

"My goodness, Crowley..." Aziraphale said as stepped forward towards Crowley, who began to panic even further on the inside. "...are you quite all right?"

"N-No, not a-at all, 'Zira." He admitted as he looked at Aziraphale's forearms, and as the memory of him dancing like that ingrained itself into his mind. Hopefully to never leave.

"Oh..." Aziraphale gasped. "...I don't think you've called me that-" He abruptly stopped as he looked down in a fit of nervousness, and that's when they both knew what he saw. Crowley cursed himself, or rather, blessed himself a hundred times over, and just hoped and silently prayed that their friendship would remain in tact, because there was no way he was going to be able to say 'I love you' after this.

He couldn't just say, 'Oh, hey Aziraphale, I watched you dancing, it got me obviously hard, tongue tied, and I want you in bed six thousand years ago. Would you marry me?' Everything else he could've thought or clumsily mumbled screeched to a halt. _'Marriage?'_ He thought to himself. _'Well...'_

"Crowley? Is there erm...a reason why...you're uh...is there a reason why you're aroused?"

 _'Oh, what, this thing in my pants, oh...it's there just because I've thought you're the most enticing thing since creation. No big deal. It's not like I resisted kissing your plump lips for millennia, but then you had to go and move like that, and I got a grand show of your backside!'_ He cleared his throat and said, "I love you." His eyes went wide at the same time Aziraphale's did. _'What the HEAVEN did you do that for, you traitorous mouth!'_

"Crowley, I-"

"-Look 'Zira, you don't have to say anything. I know, okay?"

"My Dear boy, I don't think you do." Aziraphale said.

"Of course I do. I mean...six thousand years, you think a demon would get a hint. You're an angel and I'm a demon, we're barely friends, I don't know why-"

"Crowley, Dear, look at me." Crowley could never deny his angel anything, so he looked at him and saw the most amused expression. "Do both of us a favor and shut up."

"WHAT!?" Crowley practically shrieked.

"I've loved you since I heard you voice your concerns at the Ark, and likely our first moments at Eden. I learned that I've been in love with you for a very long time when you saved my books in 1941."

"You...me...love!?" He questioned, but on the inside he slapped himself. _'Yeah, good going, Yoda! You gonna teach him the ways of the force, too!?'_

"Yes, I love you." Aziraphale giggled slightly. "Now, if you want. It'll be my first time...but I'm sure we can see to your...situation."

"Th-This...i-is...I...well...I watched you...dancing and I...well...and you're practically naked like that, I just...I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry, Dear. I find you rather attractive. Now, do you want to resolve your situation or not?"

That seemed to snap Crowley out of his stupor, and gave him the confidence to rush forward and kiss his angel. However, as much as he wanted to take control of the kiss, he quickly found himself being pushed against a bookshelf, and Aziraphale's tongue was slipping inside his mouth, tasting all that he was, and somehow causing the angel to moan, which began to cause a chain reaction of Crowley moaning, getting harder, and his knees getting weaker as he tried to kiss him with equal measure. "A-Angel!" He managed to get out through his wobbly form.

"Yes?" Aziraphale asked as he began to trail kissed down from Crowley's lips, to his jaw, and then to his neck, where he decided to lightly bite at the nape of it, causing the demon to moan his name loudly, which caused the angel to have a raging hard on of his own. "Would you like to take this to the bed, Dear?"

"Bed, Desk, the bloody fucking floor, I don't care, but I gotta lay down. My first time, and I think you're lying. I can't be your first."

"You'd be quite surprised by what's in the books that I read." Aziraphale pulled away with a mischievous smirk.

"What the Heaven kind of books do you read, Angel!?" Crowley questioned in shock.

However, he was completely thrown for a loop when Aziraphale picked him up bridal style and took the chance to nibble at his ear. "I could take you to the bed and show you, if you like."

"Bloody Hell, Angle! Yes!"

They went up to the bed, and no one had seen the white haired bookshop owner for two whole weeks, and neither demon nor angel could still quite believe they were the others' first time, but they loved, and loved, and loved, as much as they could in as many different ways as possible. Now, not that Crowley knew it, but Aziraphale thought to himself once the demon was finally tuckered out, _'I really must thank Adam for the suggestion. I think that's my new favorite song.'_

Meanwhile, as he began to drift off to sleep, Crowley was thinking, _'Thank someone for Adam for telling me to get my shit together and telling the Angel. I'm gonna spoil that kid rotten from now on.'_

And unknown to either of them, Crowley's human friend was sitting on a bench next to Adam, eating ice cream with him. "Did I do an okay job?"

Crowley's human friend that said the song reminded her of him was actually far from human, and she simply smiled down at Adam with a proud look on her face. "You did marvelous, sweetie. Those to were practically a forest of pine trees. Goodness, I was getting exhausted just watching it." She finished her ice cream and stood up.

"Will I see you again?"

"Oh, I'd count on it. Lots to fix...even after everything was fixed. Until next time, Adam."

"Until next time, God."

**Author's Note:**

> Song Name: Rock 'n' Roll Lifestyle  
> By: Cake


End file.
